


A new being

by PostApocalyptic1998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocalyptic1998/pseuds/PostApocalyptic1998
Summary: First time uploading. Just wrote a little description of a character and creature I had in mind.





	A new being

She was sitting on the ground. Her legs bent with her knees upwards. Arms closed between them tearing her prey to pieces. A part inside of her, deep and far away from the instinctual being that was her form and her action at the moment, was taking in her estranged but so familiar body. How weird it was every time she turned into this natural but animalistic creature. The sight of her trunk so big and so robust right next to those long flexible bony arms and legs was alienating to her. Moreover her hair crept into her eyesight and looked darker, thicker, almost like those of a horse, which was so different form her human hair. Indeed everything felt different about herself.  
And yet everything felt right. Not often she had the opportunity to go hunting, and if not while hunting, what where the chances to turn into this. But at each hunt, at each turn, she felt real. She felt right. She felt like she was breathing with the trees, running with the wind and she could feel every being around her. All of their auras seems clearer, more tangible. It was easier to see the flows and the ends of the streams around the world. It was easier to recognize the end and take action. How many times had she taken advantage of the end of a stream to feed herself, whether it was with a birds, a bunny, a bear. Sometimes she had fed also on trees. It seems weird the first few times, but some trees, at the climax of their existence, had more life than any animal, human or not.  
To her mind came a memory, from hundreds of years ago. She was running freely in the middle east of Europe, in an untouched regione, on a territory later called Romania. Having fun climbing on rocks, sneaking between thin mountains paths, the feeling of wet heart under the fingernails, when all of a sudden a breeze brought the smell of the most alive prey she ever fed upon. The breeze turned bright, as bright as the sun, and all the colors danced in front of her eyes. Life ran though and around her. Saliva filling her mouth she ran and ran, almost not touching the ground, until she met it. His trunk was thick, chocolate like, with resin flourishing out of it. A hundred branches branched out towards the sky. So much taller than her to seem infinite. The vibration that exploded from deep within it, probably deeper than any being could understand, coming from the center of the heart itself. To hung it, to tear it down, to chew it piece by piece had been a pleasure, an honor even, that had kept her floating in life for decades.  
But trees like that were a rarity now. With the intervention of the human being and many of their lethal inventions, life was scarse nowadays. Therefore here she was, feasting on the usual deer, opening neck to rear and searching for any bit of life in its liver, its lungs, its heart. Nourishing, sure, even sweet, but pale compared to what life tasted like in the pre human existence.  
Some of her equals, appealed by the human interference in life, decided long ago to feast on them. The results were unequal. They said no life was like theirs, nothing felt more complex, thicker, richer than a human being. Nothing felt more deeply rooted. But human weren’t just the most complex and articulate form of life, they were also the darkest. And with their life, came the consequences. Her friends turned, not able to think, not able to be in touch with the streams and flows of existence anymore. Trapped in a form between human and animal, they could only think, only bread and only see human blood. They became hunted.  
She had not given in to the temptation. She was not blind, she could see their flows, rich of colors and light. But she was also old, and with age came wisdom. Between the colors, right inside the light, was hunger, war, disease. Their complexity brought caos as much as order. They were messengers of destructions as much as bringers of progress. She liked humans, was fascinated by them. She had watched them grow, evolve and better themselves at every turn. But she was afraid of their life streams, and would rather feed on a simple and clear dear just like now than risking loosing her form for them.  
At the end of the day a deer heart was good enough.


End file.
